TVBCrap
TVBCrap (also known as TVB and TVBIsHayley; formerly known as TVBRobotnikReturns) is a commentator, who first joined the commentary community in 2010, but didn't make more commentaries till the next year. While his early commentaries from 2011 got negative feedback, his next commentaries from 2012 onward received mixed to positive from many commentators, even though people criticize his style of humor, and sometimes, his points drag a little too much. His commentaries slowly, but gradually got better reception since his return in late-July 2015. History He joined YouTube as TheValentineBros on September 10, 2006, at age 12, and made videos out of the ordinary. The rest is history for him, as he discovered YouTube Poops, and made rants on his other accounts. After TheValentineBros was suspended, with accounts being TVB90, TVBPoop, TVBRobotnik, and since November 13, 2008, TVBRobotnikReturns. He made a couple of alt accounts like TVBRetro and TVBIsHayley, both of which are currently inactive as of 2015. He started to make rants in 2009-11, but have since been lost; though he continued to make a couple more rants in 2012. He started his first commentary in 2010, which was forever lost, but has made more commentaries in 2011, even though he hates them, although they were also lost. He started to make more commentaries on July 2012, and had improved, though he took a hiatus from commentaries on February 2013, then quit in July of that year, and started to make more experimental videos. By 2014, he changed his TVBRobotnikReturns name to ProhibitTheBastard, then MrCheesesCousin, until he reverted his original name and made a comeback on June 2015, with his unfinished commentary on Confused Matthew's Marvel rant. On May 18, in his 10th anniversary , he changed his name to TVBCrap. He will still make commentaries and mashups in the same direction as he was before, but with some other videos here and there. Avatars * Hayley Smith (American Dad!) (July 2012-present) Main * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) (September 2015-present) * Kazuichi Souda (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) (May 2016-present) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) (August 2016-present) Retired avatars * Big Dog (2 Stupid Dogs) (March-September 2011) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (December 2011) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) (July-November 2015) * Lara Croft (2013 Tomb Raider) (August 2015) * Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (May 2016) * Wolverine (X-Men) (May-July 2016) * Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse) (July 2016) Unused * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) (TBA) * Big Smoke (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) (TBA) * Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) (TBA) * Kitty Pryde (X-Men) (TBA) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) (TBA) * Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (TBA) * Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) (TBA) * Dogbert (Dilbert) (TBA) * Mira (Silent Hill) (TBA) * Panda (We Bare Bears) (TBA) * Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) (TBA) * Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) (TBA) * Soos (Gravity Falls) (TBA) * Clayface (Batman) (TBA) * Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) (TBA) * Jin Kirigiri (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) (TBA) People he commentated on Will be added later People he co-op'd with * Boonslayer * Doodletones * Lentertament People who commentated on him * BlisteredBlood * BlueFlame * D3xter's L4b * MegaDoopTV * Ephrom Josine * Dan-dragon star1988 Trivia * American Dad used to be his favorite show, though as of 2015, both Rick and Morty and Bojack Horseman became his favorite show, although he is still a fan of the show. * His commentary influences include JuniorfanReturns, Youngbloodfantasy91, Zera Richards, TOGProfessor, SuperFunnyBros, and 8363MTR. * Other comedic/internet influences include JonTron, UrinatingTree, Mike Judge, Jim Carrey, Filthy Frank, Dave Chappelle, The Muppets, PeanutButterGamer, Lewis Black, Trey Parker, Kristen Schaal, ProJared, Nostalgia Critic, Justin Roiland, H. Jon Benjamin, RebelTaxi, Monty Python, Brendon Small, The Three Stooges, John Mulaney, I Hate Everything, CuteFuzzyWeasel, Mel Brooks, George Carlin, Cinema Snob, James Rolfe, Jon Stewart, Stephen Colbert, Lonely Island, and Egoraptor. * He also makes musical mashups, as mentioned before; most notorious being both "Tank Suey" and "Never Gonna Give the Fire and Flames Up." External links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Ask.fm Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Ranters Category:Reviewers Category:Autistics Category:Music Community Category:Animation Community Category:American Commentators Category:Bisexuals Category:MLP Commentators Category:Brony Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Wikians